Incertezas
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Até onde nossos medos e dúvidas nos impedem de chegar aonde queremos? Shounen-ai YusukeKurama


Disclaimer: YYH não me pertence, que pena...

Incertezas

Yusuke estava morrendo. Por mais que eu me recusasse a entender ou aceitar isso, não mudava o fato de que ele estava ali, deitado aos meus pés, quase sem vida. Já chorei poucas vezes, por poucas pessoas, mas àquela hora foi quando mais tive vontade.

Tinha sido uma luta difícil. Desde que Yusuke tinha se tornado conhecido no mundo espiritual, vários youkais vinham atrás dele para mata-lo.

Depois do Torneio das Trevas eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar um youkai capaz de derrotar o Yusuke. Na verdade até agora, continuo sem acreditar. Ainda acho que ele vai rir e levantar daqui a pouco dizendo que foi tudo brincadeira...

Ainda me sinto culpado por ter chegado tarde demais. Yusuke já tinha se machucado muito na luta. Nem Kuwabara, nem Hiei estavam por perto para ajudar. Quando eu cheguei, orgulhoso como era, Yusuke disse que ia me matar se eu me intrometesse. Aquela luta era dele. Até hoje não sei quando comecei a gostar desse seu jeito cabeça dura.

Se ele ia me matar ou não, eu correria esse risco. Não ia deixar que ele ficasse ainda mais machucado. Os dois juntos, conseguimos ainda que eu também tenha me machucado um pouco, derrotar o youkai.

Mas quando eu olhei de novo para Yusuke, ele já estava caído no chão, sangrando muito. Procurei desesperado qualquer planta que pudesse ajudar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse salva-lo.

É irônico pensar no que diriam outros youkais ao ver o sempre tão frio e calmo Youko Kurama nessa situação. À beira das lágrimas, sem saber o que fazer. Mesmo o meu lado humano, não era assim. Eu sempre conseguia manter a lucidez, fosse qual fosse a situação.

Mas ver Yusuke naquele estado me tirava qualquer resquício de calma. Eu podia até tentar fingir que teria a mesma reação se fossem Kuwabara ou Hiei no lugar dele. Mas eu sei bem demais porque estou reagindo assim: eu o amo. Apesar de nunca ter entendido bem o porquê.

Nunca me interessei em saber se era correspondido, afinal se pude sufocar o que sentia pela Maya podia fazer o mesmo com ele. Engano. O que eu sentia por Yusuke era muito diferente. Mas sempre existe o medo. O medo de perder.

Me afastei de todos de quem eu gostava por causa desse medo. Por causa de inimigos que poderiam machucar quem eu gostava. Eu nunca iria permitir que alguma coisa acontecesse a essas pessoas por minha culpa. Mas eu sabia que Yusuke era forte o bastante para eu não ter que me preocupar com isso.

Mas o medo de perder continuava ali, me perseguindo. Yusuke era meu amigo. Mas como reagiria se soubesse que eu o vejo como 'algo mais'?

- Yusuke! – eu sento e o pego em meus braços como se assim pudesse salva-lo. Quero conter as lágrimas para não assusta-lo, mas sua expressão continuava calma como se eu tivesse muito mais medo que ele morresse do que ele próprio. – vai ficar tudo bem Yusuke! – quase grito como se, desta forma, pudesse tornar isso verdade.

- Já era, Kurama. E você sabe disso! Por isso não vem fingindo pra cima de mim! –ele fala com aquele seu jeito de sempre. E agora eu vejo que não existem mais as incertezas, as dúvidas, o medo de perder. Sem hesitar, eu o beijo.

Se ele estranhou, disfarçou bem. Eu sinto o gosto do sangue em seus lábios misturado ao meu. Ele me beija de volta de uma maneira ávida. Como se retribuísse o que eu sinto por ele.

- Eu te amo, Yusuke!

- Hora meio errada pra dizer isso, né não, Kurama? Não sei se te amo também... Só sei que, desde que eu terminei com a Keiko, comecei a perceber que você me olhava de um jeito estranho. Me arrependo de não ter feito isso antes. – ele diz antes de me beijar de novo. Queria que nós pudéssemos ter ficado pra sempre aqui.

Começo a sentir a temperatura do corpo de Yusuke baixar. O seguro com força como que querendo passar o calor do meu corpo pro dele. Percebo sua língua imóvel. Não! Não! Agora, não!!!!

Tinha sido tão bom! Como alguém quase morrendo podia beijar assim? Não sei quanto tempo ainda fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos segurando o corpo de Yusuke, esperando que a qualquer momento ele abrisse os olhos e continuasse a me beijar.

O medo de perder. Sempre o medo de perder, que a minha vida inteira me impediu de estar com quem eu gostava. Mas desta vez eu, finalmente tinha aprendido o que era perder de verdade.

Só agora.

A/N: três chances pra adivinhar pra quem eu dedico essa fic XD... pra June Briefs, idealizadora desse casal... Pronto; fiz uma fic deles, mas pode esperar que apesar de gostar eu ainda to me acostumando com esse casal intaum essa fic ainda tah meio fraquinha... e tbm um agradecimento pra Dark Faye que foi quem revisou e me deu moh força pra postar essa fic... valeu pelo apoio e por ler minhas fics!!!

e quem leu se quiser deixar uma review, à vontade... eu não vow impedir XD

bjus

Lyra


End file.
